


Shh...

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jack, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Septiplier - Freeform, blowjob, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to make his fantasy a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh...

**Author's Note:**

> Proud of this one.

Tuesday evening. Nothing special. Jack was in the bedroom, changing into something more comfortable than the jeans he was wearing. Mark was in the bathroom doing... something. His hair? Joseph Gordon-Levitt? Who knew?

Jack laughed at his own thoughts and wondered what it would be like to walk in on something like Mark getting fucked by Joseph Gordon-Levitt (because, let's be honest, that's what would go down). Confusion would abound, that's for damn sure. Jack stopped himself from thinking any further because he began to feel a false sense of jealousy and really did not want to.

His mind drifted and decided to land on the image of Mark below him at the moment of orgasm: his mouth open wide, a look of bliss on his face, his eyes closed shut, his voice high with pleasure. God, he looked so good, but what would it be like if he couldn't utter a sound?

Jesus, where did _that_ come from?

At first, Jack was opposed to it. He realized he wouldn't be able to hear that deep voice uncontrollably rise, wouldn't be able to know that feeling of control, wouldn't be allowed to get satisfied with the knowledge that /he/ was the one who made Mark melt. But as he thought, he realized that seeing Mark trying to stop himself from speaking was another way to feel that control: to hear how desperate his gasps would sound, feel how his bottom lip would be caught between his teeth underneath Jack's hand, see how he would be aching for friction as Jack teased him...

Jack told himself that was enough for today and tried to will his boner down. It didn't work. Jack wondered if Mark would mind an interruption.

~

Mark was wondering what the fuck he was doing. He ran a hand through his bright hair and decided to play with it a little. He pushed everything back over his head, making his hair take on the appearance of a streamlined plane. Then he moved everything to the front, making him look like a weird incarnation of some obscure scene kid from 2000-something. His hands made one final adjustment to his hair, making it all point in different directions.

Mark giggled. What the hell was he doing? His hair looked ridiculous now. Not that it didn't look ridiculous already, what with its insanely neon hue.

A knock sounded on the closed bathroom door and Mark made a noise of acknowledgement, allowing who could only be Jack to enter as he fixed his hair to look somewhat normal again.

Before Mark could even react properly, a hand was closed over his mouth, stopping him from speaking, and he was tugged backwards until Jack hit the wall behind them, forcing Mark's ass to press against Jack's erection. A voice rough with arousal spoke in Mark's ear, sending shivers up his spine and blood down to his cock.

"Pinch me if you want to stop, and do not utter a single note. Do you understand?" The shock of what just happened finally went away and Mark nodded, his breathing heavy with anticipation. With that, Jack moved forward, grinding his hips into Mark's, and it took a lot to not moan. Jack's free hand moved down to Mark's hip for a better angle and he set the quick pace.

Having nothing better to do, Mark grabbed onto Jack's arms for balance. He glanced at the mirror and felt his legs shake and his breathing hitch at the sight of himself being restrained by Jack's hand. It wasn't much, but Jack knew exactly what to do to make Mark feel controlled, whether Mark was tied to a chair with a collar around his neck or totally free.

Jack began sucking and nibbling at Mark's neck as Mark looked on at the green-haired man's reflection. His eyebrows were furrowed and surprisingly deep moans were escaping him as he quickened the pace little by little. Mark was having trouble keeping quiet, evident in his erratic breathing. He was aching for friction at this point, and it got too intense; an embarrassingly high moan snuck out through his nose, and Jack immediately ceased his movement and disconnected from Mark almost entirely; only the hand on his mouth remained. Mark bit his lip, scolding himself silently.

"Did I say you were allowed to make a sound?" Jack growled from behind, and Mark shook his head, his breathing still irregular.

"That's what I thought." Jack paused for a moment. "Don't fucking do it again," he murmured into Mark's ear as his hand returned to his hip and pulled Mark against his cock. Mark nodded and stared at his flushed reflection in the mirror.

As the moments went by, Mark grew more and more desperate for contact. The effort of keeping in sound was somehow translating into arousal, as was evident in the blush in his cheeks and the uncontrollable movements of his hips. Jack chuckled into his neck, which was now covered in the red splotches that meant that Mark was taken, that Mark was Jack's and Jack's only. Mark's master finally shifted his hand over to Mark's crotch, adding even more pleasure to the sensation, and Mark shut his eyes in concentration. He hadn't been given permission to come, and he was not taking his chances.

Admittedly, not coming was hard as hell when his master had his hand rubbing over his flushed cock and his own erection was pushing against his ass, but Mark did not give in, however hard it was. His eyes opened ever so slightly to see Jack's face in the mirror, and intense, commanding blue eyes met warm, yielding brown ones, both flooded with passion and love and lust and Mark had to look away if he was going to last but he couldn't; Jack held his steady, hungry gaze as his hips moved in time with the hand on Mark's crotch, and it took everything Mark had to not come right there. He held his breath for dear life, and right when he thought all was lost, Jack disconnected from him and he fell to his knees, accidentally letting out a whinein the process.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're so ready for me to put my cock in your mouth, aren't you?" he said as he stalked around Mark until he was in front of the man. Mark nodded vigorously, his eyes pleading. "Ah, but you aren't being obedient, are you?" At this, Mark's eyes fell to the ground. Jack's hand picked up his chin, letting Mark face upwards. He leaned down and kissed Mark, and the feeling of Jack's lips on his own was heavenly. He disconnected and Mark felt almost blessed, but he knew there was a catch.

"Don't come," he whispered, confirming Mark's suspicions and making him squirm, but he stayed silent. Jack smiled.

"Finally obeying your master?" he asked, running a hand through the red hair below him. A nod and an almost innocent look met Jack's eyes. A smirk and a smug look flashed across Jack's face as Mark watched.

Mark's eyes trailed down to where Jack's hands were now, touching himself underneath his red sweatpants. Jack slid them down and Mark's mouth fell open at the sight before him: Jack's erect, flushed cock leaking precum, hiding the happy trail that disappeared underneath his shirt.

"Suck," the command came from above. Mark didn't have to be told twice.

Mark leaned forward, tugging on Jack's pants for a little stability as he licked Jack's head, cleaning it of precum. Not wasting any time, he quickly took in the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. He felt Jack's hands run through his hair and comb through it lightly, and he breathed heavily around the cock in his mouth, trying his hardest not to make noise.

As he worked Jack deeper into his mouth, he closed his eyes and slightly leaned into Jack's relaxing touch. He kept going until he felt hair tickle his nose, and immediately began pulling back slowly, sucking periodically; just how his master liked. He felt Jack shiver above him and he felt a surge of pride at the movement.

As soon as Mark began sucking, Jack seemed to lose control of his mouth. Strings of lust-filled curses were followed by seemingly endless amounts of praise, dirty, naughty nothings mixed in with shaky groans, and Mark was having trouble keeping his voice and his cum inside.

Mark slowly increased the speed until his head was bobbing around Jack. He heard Jack's shuddering moans and uncontrollable utterances and felt his fingers tugging on the red strands on his head and knew the Irishman must be getting close. His own breathing was growing erratic again, and he realized he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer himself.

Suddenly, Jack began lightly thrusting into Mark's mouth, pulling Mark deeper by his hair, making Mark's vocal chords threaten to vibrate once again. As Jack moved, Mark began swirling his tongue across the bottom of his dick, earning him an uncharacteristically voiceless but oh-so-satisfyingly shaky moan from the man above him. Mark looked up and his gaze got caught in Jack's once again, signals of electric fierceness mixing in with the dark, warm waters of passion, and he released the shivering breath he didn't know he was holding, sucking roughly on Jack as he pulled out slightly.

"Feels... so... g-" Jack cut off his own praise with a loud, open-mouthed groan as he thrust one last time, his head falling back and exposing his neck as he let himself go. Mark sucked and suddenly he was tasting Jack and he barely had time to react before he began swallowing desperately, drinking the electric-haired man's cum as if it was the only thing that kept him alive.

Jack finished up and pulled away, and he looked down at Mark. A strange look resided on the American's face, a mixture of bliss and desperation. A string of saliva and cum still connected his lips with Jack's cock, and his mouth was hanging open, his jaw lax, his face turned up towards Jack. His eyes were shut tight with concentration, and he jumped a little when Jack's hand tangled into his hair, shuddering at the accidental friction he felt in his jeans.

"So good for me, Mark. You're so good. Can you get up for me?" Jack asked, voice low and accent thick. Trying his hardest not to come, Mark weakly stood up, his legs shaking and causing vibrations to rub his struggling cock. Jack waited patiently for Mark to stand up, and as soon as he did, he shoved the slightly taller man against the wall, and Mark's hand shot up to his mouth, stopping noise from coming out before it was too late. He was so close, so achingly close...

Jack undid Mark's pants as he observed his pet's appearance. His face was completely flushed with arousal, his breaths shaky and desperate, his voice on edge. An idea formed in Jack's head, and his hand readied itself over Mark's now exposed cock.

All of Mark's concentration was now focusing on stopping himself from releasing. He couldn't release now, not after being "so good" for his master. The hand around his mouth tightened. So close. Not yet, not now. Soon, please soon. Wait. Oh, god, so fucking close, just a little more. _No_ , that would be disrespectful. Please, oh god.... No, no, be patient, just wait-

Jack's deep, sensual, passionate, masterful voice broke his train of thought, and Mark opened his eyes.

"Let go," his voice commanded.

Mark obeyed.


End file.
